


Journey To The Past

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: The song Journey To The Past from the movie Anastasia! Not Disney, but still so good!
Kudos: 3
Collections: Disney and NonDisney Prompts





	Journey To The Past

Finally... Finally, something changing. I’m going to know. 

Months after the trials and tribulations that lead up to the first masquerade since the Count’s death, Asra is going to try and help me regain all of my lost memories. All of my memories from even before I came to Vesuvia. Who my family is, where they are, where I’m from, how I came to Vesuvia and found Asra. Of course, he can tell me some of these things but there's nothing like knowing these things for myself. Not long after he realized I had lost all of my memories leading up to my... death, he kept a journal hidden of all the things he knew about me. A journal of all the things he said I told him over the years we’ve known each other, and he has it with him right now. He won't let me read it just yet but he told me my family were travelers and doing research on the customs I used to remember, he tracked down my true lineage to a group of Nomads to the North. He tells me he assumed my parents broke off from the rest of my people to travel to even farther lands and at some point, for some reason, I ended up in Vesuvia. 

When we make it to the end of the forest, having stopped by Muriel’s hut to pick him up for the long trip, I can’t help but feel a knot of excitement and fear building in my chest. All of these swirling emotions clouding my thoughts. Will anything be recognizable? Will I remember anyone? Will they remember me? Will I feel like I belong? Will I ever want to leave? My vision clouds as the tears I hadn’t yet noticed start to stream down my cheeks. 

“Victoria...” Asra’s soft voice pulls me back down to Earth. He plants both hands firmly on my shoulders and gives a soft, knowing smile to me. “Are you ready?” He asks, tilting his head just a bit, his white fluffy hair bouncing at the movement. 

“More than ever...” I smile back widely, wiping the tears away with my sleeve. Muriel’s hand rests on the small of my back to guide me forward. I take the first step, and all the fear and doubt I ever felt leaves in a rush. I’m left feeling completely and utterly calm. The tension melts away and both Muriel and Asra grab my hands as we set off on our journey to my past.


End file.
